


So, My Love, Would It Be Enough, If I Gave You Kisses For Christmas

by nilshki



Series: Someone to You [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abuela is the Smartest, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Getting Together, M/M, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki
Summary: Abuela talks to Eddie and helps him work through a few things.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Someone to You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054049
Comments: 15
Kudos: 171
Collections: 25 (More) Days Of Buddie





	So, My Love, Would It Be Enough, If I Gave You Kisses For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For day 12 of the Buddie Discord Advent event! Prompts were “Is that Abuela’s apron?” and “Wait, isn’t that Buck’s shirt?”  
> Huge thanks to beta reader [ MasterERose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterERose/pseuds/MasterERose)!  
> This is technically a sequel to my story [Somebody to Someone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549944) but it is not strictly necessary to read that one first.  
> Title is from [Christmas Kisses by Serena Ryder](https://open.spotify.com/track/5LG0ZOxFnRrkib5uVzbBEi?si=OH65aHBySfyKRwzUC3T0nA)  
> Enjoy!

Eddie walked into his Abuela’s kitchen with some groceries, calling out “I love the decorations around here, Abuela,” and stopped short as he took in the sight in front of him. 

Evan Buckley, standing over his Abuela’s stove, stirring a pot and wearing…

“Is that abuela’s apron?”

Buck looked up in surprise and smiled when he saw Eddie. Eddie’s heart jumped at the grin and he had to push down the feelings that bubbled up inside of him. 

“Kinda, she got me one just like hers for when I cook with her.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow, opting to grin back instead of staring in awe and love like he wanted to. “That’s...cute.”  _ Adorable. Endearing. You look...hot in an apron.  _

Abuela bustled back into the kitchen, pulling on her matching apron as she pulled Eddie’s face down to kiss his cheek. 

“Hola mijo,” she said, and the conversation continued in Spanish after that. 

“Hi Abuela,” he replied. “I heard you got Buck an apron?”

She smiled softly up at Buck as she answered, “ Yes, it was his Christmas present.” Buck blushed and ducked his head. 

Eddie felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He was actually speechless. 

She sent him a knowing glance and then turned to Buck. “Buck, honey. Can you go check on Christopher?” He looked at her, confused. 

“But didn’t you just-”

She sent him a look that had him cutting off his sentence and narrowing his eyes at her. She tilted her head and they seemed to be having a silent conversation, which Eddie was wholly shocked by. 

Finally, Buck gave in. “I’ll be right back.” He took off his apron - Eddie nearly drooled - and brushed past Eddie, who was still standing in the doorway with the groceries. He patted Eddie’s arm on the way out and Eddie’s stomach swooped. He watched Buck walk away, knowing he was staring but unable to look away until Buck rounded the corner into the living room. 

He turned back to Abuela, who was grinning smugly, making him blush. 

“Come on Eddito, set to those bags down on the table, and sit, I’ll look through them.” He followed directions and sat down in front of the cutting board on the table, where a pile of vegetables was waiting to be chopped. The only kitchen job he was allowed, outside of cleaning up.

Abuela started taking out groceries and putting them away, efficiently moving around her small kitchen. 

“So, Eddie,” she started, and he looked up from where he’d begun to peel carrots. 

“Yes?”

“When are you going to tell Buck how you feel about him?”

He dropped both the peeler and carrot in surprise and simply stared at her. 

“I-I--huh?”

She rolled her eyes. 

“You’re in love with him, but clearly he doesn’t know that. My question is why.”

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the right words.

What came out of his mouth was, “Abuela, I’m gay.” 

His eyes widened and his heartbeat started racing when he realized what he’d done. But she just looked at him. 

“I know,” she said simply. 

His shock came back at that. “You  _ know _ ? How - what? Abuela,  _ I  _ didn’t know!”

She gave him a look that was full of both comfort and pity. “You didn’t have any girlfriends until Shannon, and you were twenty-four at the time.”

“That-that doesn’t mean...I thought I was just a late bloomer,” he mumbled. That was a lie though, even to himself, wasn’t it? He hadn’t been interested in girls, but every once in a while a stray thought about a boy…

She clucked her tongue at him. “Oh, Eddie.” She walked over to the table, sat down next to him, and rubbed his back. “You know as well as I, that wasn’t it. I know you loved Shannon, and what she gave you. Not just Christopher, but security, of feeling like you were normal.”

He put his face in his hands and tried to breathe normally. 

“But, darling, look at me.” He reluctantly met her eyes. He didn’t find any judgement in them though.

“Eddie, honey. I love you. And all I want for you is to be happy and healthy. And to find people in your life who make you feel whole.” 

She paused, and the vice around his heart loosened. He took a deep, shaky breath, and blew it out. Tears threatened but he smiled anyway.

“Buck makes me feel whole. Buck and Christopher.”

She smiled widely. “I know. So what are you gonna do about it?”

***

Buck sat on the floor in the living room building a Lego set with Chris, trying not to wonder too much what Abuela was saying to Eddie in the other room. Or what Eddie’s reaction would be. 

He looked up when he heard footsteps and saw Abuela come in.

“Evan, mijo,” she said, and then switched to English. “I’ve got to run to the store, Eddie forgot something I need. Chris, you’ll come with me?”

Christopher nodded enthusiastically but Buck was skeptical.

“He usually gets everything on the list…”

She waved him off as she picked up her pocketbook. “It’s okay, we’re just going to pop out. Go in the kitchen and keep an eye on the food, okay? Thank you!” She finished as she practically pushed Chris out the door and slammed it behind them.

Buck sat in shock for a minute, processing how quickly that all happened. Then he stood and tentatively made his way towards the kitchen.

He found Eddie, eyes red and sniffling, dutifully chopping vegetables.

“Um, Eddie, you okay?”

Eddie looked up and smiled through the tears in his eyes.

“Uh, yeah, just the onions.” He gestured to the cutting board in front of him and Buck saw the pile of raw onions sitting there.

“Ha, okay. As long as you’re good…” he said.

Eddie looked at him thoughtfully, then set down the knife. 

“Well, actually, I had a pretty intense conversation with Abuela that’s left me a little...shaky.”

Buck immediately sat down next to Eddie and looked him in the eyes. “Wanna tell me about it?”

Eddie nodded, and held his gaze.

“I told her I’m gay.”

Buck’s eyes widened. “You’re...gay?”

Eddie raised a brow. “Is that a problem?” 

“What? No, of course not! “Just...Shannon...and…” Buck backtracked. “Anyway, it’s not a problem. Would be kind of hypocritical since I’m bi.”

Eddie smiled. “Yeah Buck, you’ve told me.”

Buck grinned back. “Just making sure it’s out there. Anyway, I’m glad you were able to come out to her. And to me, I guess.”

Eddie’s gaze flicked away from him for a second, and then a look of determination settled on his face as he looked back at Buck.

“There’s something else.”

“Yes?”

Buck watched Eddie take a deep breath before speaking.

“I’m in love with you, Buck.”

Buck froze, his heartbeat racing and his eyes popping. 

“Buck? Say something?”

He opened and closed his mouth a few times but nothing came out. Eddie’s tone became worried.

“Buck? You okay? I didn’t want to make it weird and it’s okay if you don’t feel the same, I’ve just felt this way for a while and I needed to tell you-”

Eddie’s rambling finally broke through Buck’s shock and he surged forward, grappling Eddie by the front of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

For a second there was nothing, and then suddenly Eddie was  _ kissing _ him. Soft touches of lips that slowly turned into more, tongues and teeth joining in.

Buck pulled back for air, and panting, he leaned his forehead on Eddie’s.

“I love you so much, Eddie. You and Christopher mean everything to me.”

Eddie brought a hand up to his cheek, stroking it softly. “You guys are the most important people in my life.”

Buck blushed and dove back into kissing Eddie.

A couple minutes of that found them tangled up, Buck in Eddie’s lap and their shirts thrown on the kitchen floor somewhere. They went at each other like horny teenagers, no concept of time in their heads, until the doorbell rang.

Buck shot up, and looked at Eddie in panic. Eddie had a similarly terrified expression, but he quickly schooled it. He stood, grabbing a shirt from the floor and throwing it on.

“Get dressed,” he hissed. “Our friends are here. Shit.” 

Buck scrambled to put on his shirt. He suddenly smelled burning and ran to shut off the stove as Eddie went to get the door. 

He stood with his hands braced on either side of the stove, breathing heavily and trying to get his bearings back. As he heard the voices of Hen, Chim, and all the others fill the house, he started putting the kitchen to rights.

***

Isabel opened her front door and stepped into her house to find the party nearly in full swing. She greeted all her guests and shooed them out of her kitchen while she finished cooking, urging them to get drinks and relax. Christmas was  _ her _ domain, and she thrived in the controlled chaos of it.

They all finally sat down to eat, spread all across the living room, seated on various surfaces.

As the chatter continued on around her, she smiled at her grandson and Buck sitting next to each other, exchanging soft glances and small smiles. 

She noticed Chimney looking strangely at Buck. He finally spoke up, asking him, 

“Hey Buck, doesn’t Eddie have a shirt exactly like that?”

Buck went white and she held back a laugh. “Uh…”

Hen then looked over at Eddie and narrowed her eyes. “And Eddie, doesn’t Buck have one that looks like what you’re wearing?”

“Uh…”

Isabel caught Christopher’s eye and nodded at the small decoration above him.

He smiled and turned to Buck and Eddie. “Look, mistletoe!”

They exchanged a look of resignation, then leaned into each other, giving a small but sincere kiss. 

The whole room erupted in shouts of joy and excitement, Buck and Eddie shyly Buck smugly answering questions about their relationship.

But Isabel had no questions. She knew. 

**Author's Note:**

> The scene with Eddie coming out to Abuela is modeled on a real thing that happened when I came out as bi to my grandmother. She said something about a cousin not being able to choose between boys and girls and I raised my hand and said “me too”. She just smiled and said “I know” and let me tell you I was SHOOK.  
> Anyway, hope you liked this, let me know what you thought!


End file.
